


Secret Identity fail

by Alyrockyforever



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Funny, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrockyforever/pseuds/Alyrockyforever
Summary: It was no secret that Tony Stark had a kid. The secret was his identity. Nobody knew anything about him except that he was a teenage boy. According to Tony he was the smartest boy in the world and would eventually take over Stark industries. There are articles all the time contemplating who he was but nobody ever figured it out. Nobody guessed that Peter Stark (known as Peter Parker to everyone outside of family) was Tony's kid. Because he was just some nerd. Oh and spider-man, but nobody knew that either.





	Secret Identity fail

Peter rolls his eyes at hearing his dad and uncle fighting again. Probably over something stupid like food. That's what it normally was. He heads to the kitchen after dressing and hears them fighting about, sure enough, doughnuts. "It was mine!" Tony shouts. "Did it have your name on it?" Clint shouts back. "Yes! It literally did! It said Tony Stark in big black letters you idiot!" He shouts back. "Just get another doughnut dad." He shouts and the two men look at him. Clint sheepishly laughs then runs off. His father grumbles something under his breath but then sets a plate in front of Peter.

Peter shovels the food into his mouth then grabs his bag and shouts goodbye to his dad. He passes Pepper on the way out and she kisses his forehead. "Bye sweetheart! See you after school!" She calls. "Bye mom!" He shouts back, getting in the private elevator. "Have a good day Peter." Friday says as the doors open. "You too Fri." He says, walking to the entrance and swiping his badge. The door slides open and he shoves the card into his pocket. He slides into the back of the sleek black car that Happy has waiting for him. 

"Hey kid." The man greets, switching the vehicle into drive. "Hi uncle Happy!" He exclaims, putting his bag beside him and chatting the whole way. He notices his shoes are untied and finally ties them. The car stops and he throws his bag over his shoulders. "See you later!" He says, running into the building before Happy can respond. He shoves his bag into his locker and grabs the correct books. He spins around and is greeted with his best friend Ned. 

"Hey Peter. Want to come to my house after school? You could probably stay the night because it's Friday." Ned asks. "No sorry, dad's expecting me. Last night he said that today he would help me make some improvements for my suit." He explains and they begin walking to their class. "Aw that's too bad. Not really. You're dad is you-know-who, anyway." Ned rambles. Peter laughs and the bell rings, signaling for the start of class. They rush in and sit down, and the class starts. The day rushes by with only slight bullying and name calling from flash. At lunch Peter sits with Ned and MJ and they begin conversation like always.

"So are you going to decathlon practice tonight?" MJ asks casually. "No sorry, dad's gonna be waiting for me." He says, looking sorry. "Don't sweat it nerd." She says, burying her nose in her book. He hums in appreciation and they continue on with their day. After school he rushes to the car and chatters on about his day to Happy. When they get there he scans his badge and runs to the elevator.

On the way up he wonders how he kept his secret all these years. Every employee in the building have to sign about ten contracts upon their acception to SI. If one were to leak any information on who Peter was they were to get sued by millions of dollars, so not one person had ever said a thing, not even to their family members. The elevator doors open and he rushes to the living room and drops his bag. He hugs his mom, greets his aunts and uncles and rushes back down to the lab to his father. 

He greets his son and they begin working on the suit. They tweak with the Web shooters and try new formulas for the Web fluid. They add new features to Karen and just random things. "Dad can you please get rid of instant kill mode? I won't ever need it." Peter complains. Tony laughs. "Peter I'm pretty sure I was high on a gallon of coffee and no sleep for a week when I did that. So yeah, I'll get rid of it." He explains. Peter smiles and shakes his head. After fixing the suit up they begin to work on other projects and for Peter, homework, far into the night and morning.

Pepper comes down at around four in the morning and sees Peter asleep on the floor with an open math book as his pillow. Tony was slumped on the workbench, his head resting on the table. She rolls her eyes and heads off to bed. 

Earlier at Decathlon practice the teacher had gotten them a field trip at Stark Industries the next day and Peter was missing out since he hadn't been there. Ned and MJ felt bad for Peter, knowing that this would be embarrassing for him since he was most likely at the tower like he was most Saturdays. And just most days, he did live there after all.

The next day when the group of students and one teacher get to the tower they all are forced to sign a bunch of papers, saying that they won't tell anyone confidential things they find out, like say the identity of Tony Stark's son. "Alright hi everybody, my name is Penny and I will be your tour guide today. To start off you will need badges. I will call your name and you come get them." The tour guide explains, and begins reading off their names. "What do the numbers on them mean?" Flash asks. She smiles kindly. "They are the levels of access. You all have 1 for visitor. You have to have someone a 3 or higher to let you anywhere. 2-4 is intern. That's me. 5-7 are actual employees and anything higher then that, say a 10 would be the Starks and avengers only." She explains to the students.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you had to sign those papers, am I right?" She asks them all. They all nod and let out sounds of confirmation. "Well you see Mr. Stark's son is here so you might see him and those papers assure you won't tell anyone if you happen to know who he is. It's most likely you won't but it's just for safety reasons." She says and leads them all to the elevator. Little did they know, this day was about to go crazy.

As Penny leads them through the building, mostly the R&D labs, she explains what the projects and technology is. Then she takes them to a sort of museum for the avengers. There were displays with their history and some old suits and weapons. There was even one on spiderman which Ned and MJ snickered at.

"Now I will be taking you up to Mr. Stark's personal lab where his son will probably be. Remember those papers you signed." Penny reminds. They all get super excited while MJ and Ned wonder how surprised the students will be when they see it's peter. When they get out of the elevator they follow her to a lab where Penny places her card up to the scanner. "Penelope Simmons. Access level 3, temporary access granted." Friday says and the door slides open Penny laughs softly. They see Tony Stark asleep on the table and a boy, most likely his son, asleep on the floor with his face literally in a book. 

MJ and Ned laugh while the other students eye him curiously. "Mr. Stark? The tour group is here." She says softly, tapping his shoulder. He shoots up with wide eyes. He smiles suddenly. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Hi little people." He says. They all mumble greeting, star struck. Tony glances at Penny. "Where are they from again?" He asks. "Midtown school of science and technology, sir." She replies. His eyes widen. "No way! That's his school!" He hooks his thumb towards the sleeping Teen. The students are surprised. He went to their school?! They strain to try to see his face but his book covers too much and they can't see anything. 

"Well this is great. Peter wake up." Tony says. He doesn't. The students' eyes about pop out of their skulls. Peter?! No no, he surely couldn't be him could he?! "Come on Pete. There are people here." He says in the same tone of voice. He groans and mumbles something. "Peter your school club team thingy are here." He says. "Wait what?!" Peter exclaims, shooting up with wide eyes. Everyone of the students gasp except for his friends. "Parker?!" Flash shouts. He grins sheepishly. "Actually it's Stark." He corrects, standing up. Then he turns to his dad. "I hate you." He jokes. Tony rolls his eyes. "I know. You head on up to bed, we both had about four hours of sleep." Tony replies. Peter nods and yawns, as if on cue. He trudge past the shocked teenagers and gets in the private elevator.

"Well that happened. Any questions?" Tony asks. Every hand shoots up.


End file.
